


A Place to Call Home

by potsticker1234



Category: AC Odyssey - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: DLC Spoilers, F/F, Kyssandra - Freeform, Main story spoilers, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsticker1234/pseuds/potsticker1234
Summary: A short Kass and Kyra fic that fixes the end of the Shadow Heritage DLC.





	A Place to Call Home

“Come with me, Kyra, let me love you properly,” Kassandra said to her lover.

Kyra looked at the misthios with sadness in her eyes, she knew she couldn’t leave her people, not now, not yet. “You know I can’t. Even if my people didn’t need me, where would we go? Where would we stay? This world is not kind to people like us, Kassandra.”

The words stung Kassandra’s chest, but she knew Kyra was right. She was just a humble mercenary with no place to call home except for the open seas. Kyra deserved better than that, she deserved a home. And until Kassandra could provide that for her, she was better off living on Mykonos. “One day I will come back for you, I promise you that,” said Kassanda.

Kyra nodded as if at a loss for words. She stepped closer to Kassandra and put a hand on her face. She drew the Spartan in and gently kissed her. She pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. 

“This isn’t goodbye, promise?” Kyra breathed.

“Promise,” said Kassandra. 

She watched Kassandra turn away and board the Adrestia. She watched as the crew set sail from the dock and watched as the ship became a mere dot on the horizon.

She kept her face stoic among her people, showing no sign of discouragement. She had an island to rebuild after all.

 

Kassandra’s adventures led her to the small town of Dyme in the western region of Achaia. Atop an abandoned house, she surveyed the land. Behind her was the Olympic valley in the distance, and in front lay her former home, the island of Kephallonia. The view was beautiful in a simple sort of way. Nothing particularly breathtaking like the Akropolis in Athens or the sandy shores of Mykonos. Mykonos… she thought. 

It had been two years since she set sail from the Silver Islands and left Kyra alone to rebuild from her father’s tyranny. Kassandra hoped she was doing well and that she fell into the people’s favor. She allowed her mind to wander briefly before Barnabas came running up to the house.

“Commander, there are bandits riding in from the east! One of our scouts caught wind of a plot to raid Dyme, you must help the citizens!” cried Barnabas. 

“Another day, another problem,” Kassandra chuckled to herself. “I’ll signal you when I’m ready.”

She walked over to the edge of the roof facing the village. Sure enough, she saw a quaint village sitting there, unaware of the trouble headed its way. The bandits closed in on Dyme. The citizens only noticed their presence when the chief shot a warning arrow into a nearby wooden pole. Panic seized the people as the bandits started taking hostages. 

Kassandra couldn’t make out what the bandits were saying, but she knew it couldn’t be good. She would have to act swiftly to avoid indirectly harming the townspeople. She dove off the roof into a haystack at the bottom of the hill. The noise had garnered the attention of a nearby archer. He drew a knife and approached the haystack. Sensing his footsteps, Kassandra emerged at the last moment and slid her spear into his chest, replacing her body in the haystack for his. 

She sneaked onto the nearest roof and surveyed the area. A merchant was being held captive at knife point while his wares were being picked through. A swift arrow to the eye would take care of the bandit, Kassandra thought. 

She nocked an arrow and aimed straight for the marauder’s head. She breathed in as every fiber in her body tensed. The arrow flew true hitting him straight in the eye. The merchant took the opportunity to run to shelter as the rest of the criminals looked to the rooftops for the source of the projectile. This was the perfect time for a frontal assault. 

She whistled sharply and sprinted off the roof landing directly on top of a bandit. The crew of the Adrestia emerged from the woodworks and fought off the rest of the bandits until they either laid flat at their feet or scrambled off into the hills. 

The villagers cheered and expressed their gratitude to the ferocious crew and their equally ferocious commander. The merchant approached Kassandra, “Thank you for my life, misthios—” upon realizing who she was he continued, “Eagle Bearer! Well, you are as mighty as they say. I must reward you properly.”

“Drachmae is always acceptable,” Kassandra jested.

“Oh no, I have something better in mind. You see that estate upon the hill? It belongs to me, but I acquired it after I had already settled down here. It needs some work, but I am in no need of it. It is all yours, misthios, a small repayment for what you have done for me and the village.” said the merchant. 

 

Kassandra and Barnabas spent most of their freetime into fixing up the house in Dyme. They gave the house a new coat of paint, repaired the well, and furnished the inside.

“Well, commander, this is a house worthy of Hera herself!” exclaimed Barnabas. “What will you do with it?”

“It will be our base of operations on land for now. But I do have some ideas for the long term,” said Kassandra.

“And what might that be?” asked Barnabas even though he had a fleeting idea of what the Spartan was hinting at.

“There is someone I would very much like to pay a visit to. Barnabas, how would you like to revisit the Silver Islands?” said Kassandra. 

 

The waters were calm, the sun was out, Poseidon was favoring Kassandra. The Adrestia sailed along smoothly and Kassandra paced the deck nervously. What was she going to say to her? How would she react after all this time? Would she even want to go with her?

Barnabas grasped her shoulder, “Aphrodite is smiling on you, friend. No need to worry.”

Kassandra smiled at him and thanked him for his kind words. He always had a way of knowing the right thing to say without knowing all of the details. She was grateful to have him in her life.

The Silver Islands came into view and the statue of Artemis appeared prominently against the blue sky. The ship docked and Kassandra stepped onto the pier. The people seemed lively and happy once again to call Mykonos their home. She searched the harbor for any trace of Kyra and was let down when she didn’t see her. It was selfish of her to think that Kyra would have spent all of her free time by the dock awaiting her arrival. 

Kassandra checked the Temple of Artemis, but to no avail. She recognized one of Kyra’s friends nearby and asked her for her whereabouts. The woman replied something about a scenic beach spot, wherever that could be, all of Mykonos was scenic. Kassandra knew exactly what she was talking about though.

She ran off towards the area where they had last hunted together. She reminisced of the good hunt and the better times. She neared the beach and saw a familiar figure standing on the white sand shore. It took every ounce of restraint in Kassandra’s body to keep her from running to her. 

She approached Kyra and opened her mouth to say something only for Kyra to speak first, “Years later and you still sound like an entire Spartan army marching through a battlefield.”

Kassandra smiled, “You always did like it when I was louder.”

“Oh, misthios, I see you haven’t lost your way with words either,” said Kyra as she turned to face Kassandra. “What brings you back?”

Kassandra took a few steps closer to Kyra and said, “I came back for you, Kyra. I promised I would return.” 

Kyra closed the distance between them and put a hand on the Spartan’s face. She leaned in and kissed her gently. Gods, she missed the taste of Kassandra and her perfect lips. She pulled back only to speak, “I’m glad you kept your promise. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Kyra grabbed Kassandra’s hand, “Walk with me, I have so much to tell you.”

They toured Mykonos hand in hand regaling each other with their own stories of the past two years. Kyra had established a thriving community and restored relations between the islands. Mykonos was stable once again.

She laughed when Kassandra tried to convince her she had slain the minotaur. “Sure you did, misthios,” said Kyra in disbelief. She liked to kid with Kassandra, but something deep down was telling her that this was no joke. Her heart leapt with the idea of Kassandra battling such a dangerous creature.

Kyra stopped them at the altar of Artemis. She faced Kassandra and looked at her with longing in her eyes, “Tell me why you’re really here.”

“Is wanting to see you not good enough?” laughed the Spartan.

“No, no, I’m happy you’re here, but something tells me you’re here for a specific reason,” she squeezed Kassandra’s hand, “What’s going through your mind?”

Kassandra smiled warmly at Kyra, god was she good at reading her thoughts. “I found a house in Achaia in the town of Dyme. It’s really rather quite nice,” Kassandra said. She paused to make sure Kyra was thinking the same thing she was. “Kyra, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and knew that I wouldn’t be truly happy until you were by my side. I left you on this island with a promise to return. And I have returned, this time with a place to stay and it wouldn’t be home without you. Come with me, stay with me.”

Kyra gazed into those beautiful brown eyes and saw the authenticity of her words. Kassandra seemed to fidget in the silence until Kyra spoke, “I would love nothing more than to go with you.”

The couple set sail for Achaia the next day. Kyra left Praxos permanently in charge of Mykonos, she felt the island would be safe in his hands. Barnabas was more than happy to welcome the rebel leader aboard the Adrestia. He winked at Kassandra once Kyra boarded the ship to which she rolled her eyes.

The ship docked near the small town and Kassandra led Kyra up the hill to the house. As they got closer, Kassandra covered Kyra’s eyes with her hand and guided her with the other. They stood under the archway to the house and Kassandra removed her hand to let Kyra look upon the house.

She gasped at the sight and hugged Kassandra in a tight embrace, “It’s beautiful, Kassandra.”

They made their way to the rooftop that overlooked the town. Kyra peered at the view before her, “This is better than I expected, you know how to spoil a girl, misthios.”

Kassandra was too full of joy to even think of a smug comeback. She wrapped her arms around Kyra from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. She spoke ever so gently, “I’m glad you like it. It was just a house, now we’ll make it a home.”

“So the mighty Eagle Bearer is finally settling down?”

Kassandra let out a small laugh, “Only with you.”

She finally had a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this to Tumblr @potsticker1234 but I wanted to upload it here for some extra fun. Find me on Tumblr for more Kass content, cause we all know we are in love with her.


End file.
